


Riko's Worst Day Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Riko's life is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riko and Yohane walk in on something neither of them ever wanted to see. The conversation that follows certainly doesn't help.





	Riko's Worst Day Ever

Riko, Yohane, and their mothers sat together in the living room of the Sakurauchi household, all of them unsure what to say. It was an awkward, uncomfortable silence, but what could be said?

It was Yohane's mother who finally broke that silence. "Yoshiko-chan, you said that you and Riko would be at our home after school today."

Riko replied, apologetically, "I'm... I'm sorry. That was my fault. I forgot one of my notebooks at home this morning and-"

"Don't apologize, Lily! You didn't do anything wrong!" Yohane interrupted. "The ones who did something wrong are these two!" She pointed indignantly at their mothers, Riko's mom wearing something of a look of shame.

However, Yohane's mother was just as stubborn as her daughter. "I don't see what makes this any of your business. Not all mothers would be as tolerant of your hobbies as I am, Yoshiko-chan. You should let me have at least as much freedom as that."

This seemed to give Riko's mother a bit of backbone, as she then said, "Right, what Aika-san and I do in our personal time is our own business."

Riko muttered in response, "Well, it's hard for it to not be our business when we walk in on it."

Her mother shot her a withering glare. "Oh? Tell me, Riko-chan, does this mean your little book collection is my business?"

Riko froze, going white as a sheet. She had a million questions running through her mind. How had her mom found out? How long had she known? Does that mean Yohane's mom knew, too?

"Lily, what is she talking about?" asked Yohane, turning to the girl next to her.

"I- I uh- N-nothing important?" Riko knew that answer wouldn't be good enough for Yohane but what else could she say?

However, before Yohane could press the subject, her own mother interjected, "Riko-chan, if you're going to date my daughter you shouldn't hide your fetishes from her. I'm sure she'd be perfectly fine with them. After all, Aida-san and I-"

"PLEASE STOP!" Riko and Yohane shouted in unison, not wanting to know more about their mothers' sex lives than they'd already walked in on.

Another awkward silence fell, feeling like it would stretch forever.

Riko's mother broke this one. "Well, now that all this is out in the open, just know that Aika-san and I will be seeing a lot more of each other. We expect you to call us in advance if plans change, so we can avoid a repeat incident. Is that understood?"

The two idols let out a half-hearted, "Yes," before standing up and leaving the house. They hadn't grabbed Riko's notebook, but that hardly mattered. They just wanted some distance between them and what had happened.

However, while waiting at the bus station to go to Numazu, Yohane spoke up. "Lily, when we get to my place, I expect to hear about these secrets you've been keeping. A fallen angel should know everything about her little demon."

Riko couldn't imagine this day getting any worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's the whole thing in the new season about Riko and Yohane's moms being good friends, and Yohane's mom accidentally forgetting her phone at Riko's house, I decided that they're dating and wanted to write a fic about Riko and Yohane finding out. I'm not as happy with this fic as I'd wanna be but I'm glad I wrote it.
> 
> By the way, I picked the first names that I did for the moms based on the voice actresses for Riko and Yohane.


End file.
